Victor von Doom
School Life Victor began attending Marvel in 2010 at aged 13 into Year 8, and had never attended a school previously. He had caught the attention of SHIELD back in Latveria, was collected and brought in for questioning on his scientific studies. Nick Fury heard that SHIELD were holding a child in their custody and convinced them to hand Victor over to him, saying he was an issue Marvel was to sort. Despite being self-taught for most of his life, Victor is one of the smartest students in the whole of Marvel, and excels in every subject. When he first came to Marvel he didn't speak English, but it only took him a month to become fluent in the language, and three months to lose his Latverian accent. Victor is close to teachers Abigail Brand and Hank McCoy, mostly as they're both able to speak Latverian and helped teach him English. Victor spends a lot of time after school, in the school's labs, under the guise of attending Academic Science Enrichment. He also attending the Engineering club when he doesn't have the resources he needs at hand, and Technology every week. Though he doesn't have a particular career aspiration, Victor would like the freedom to work on his own projects once graduating Marvel. Home Life Victor was born in Haassenstadt, Latveria to Werner and Cynthia von Doom. His mother was largely a free spirit and cared for him very much. Cynthia studied Wicca, and was the fortune teller within the Romani camp they lived in. Werner was a doctor and very much the opposite of Cynthia. He was cold towards Victor and would hit him when he cried or laughed as a young child if Cynthia was not around to protect him. Cynthia died mysteriously when Victor was five. The two were playing together in the woods, and Cynthia had run off ahead so Victor could chase her. When Victor did catch up with her, he found her died. Victor was then left with his father, and it the realisation of this fact that prevented him from crying at his mother's side. From that point on Victor began his studies. He started by sitting in and watching his father work with patients and then reading his journals. The abuse from his father only got worse after Cynthia's death, and Werner worked on drilling into his that emotions were weakness, beating him until he no longer cried. To avoid being around his father, Victor would go on adventures around Latveria, questioning how everything worked in the world and self-teaching himself the answers. He gained a vast amount knowledge when soldiers once passed through Latveria and made camp. At aged 12 Victor walked into his father's trailer to find the man died on the floor. Victor didn't question what had happened to him, he smirked down at the body and left. It wasn't too long after that when his scientific research would have him leaving Latveria for America. Personal Life Victor made friends with Loki Odinson on his first day at Marvel, when Loki moved to sit next to him in their first lesson, thinking he was interesting. Victor would later go to his new home that night and masturbate for the first time over his new friend, he has had a lust for Loki ever since. Cabal accepted Victor with open arms, and very quickly became a member of their group. Loki is Victor's best friend, but he is also very close with Emma Frost, seeing her as a sister, though they don't always see eye to eye. Being very attractive, Victor has quite a few relationships so far. His first kiss was with a girl named Valeria, back in Latveria. Only three months into attending Marvel, December of Year 8, Victor begins dating Susan Storm, whom he loses his virginity to within the ten months of them dating. Susan breaks up with Victor, October of Year 9, in order to pursue a relationship with Reed Richards. Although Victor was not upset to see Susan end their relationship, mainly in part to the fact he never really liked her anyway, he was pissed as it was in favour for his rival. Since Susan and Reed's break up in March of Year 10, Susan has been trying to win back Victor's favour, without much success. Since breaking up with Susan, Victor has had a sexual relationship with Morgan le Fay, slept with Loki during his drug phase, and once had sex with Wanda Maximoff. Though Victor does not like him, Daken Akihiro does have a crush on him. Outside of Cabal, Victor is very friendly with Thanos Titan, as they are largely on the same wave length. Victor deals with a large amount of anger issues. He rarely speaks in Latverian anymore, wanting to leave that life behind him, however, whenever he gets angry the Latverian starts spilling from his mouth. His skin turns black around his eyes in extreme cases. While he mother raised him as Wiccan while she was alive, Victor is apathetic agnostic. He believes there is no proof of either the existence or nonexistence of any deity, but since any deity that may exist appears unconcerned for the universe or the welfare of its inhabitants, the question is largely academic. Therefore, their existence has little to no impact on personal human affairs and should be of little theological interest. Trivia * Victor killed someone at aged 16, it was in self defence that got out of hand. * He can play the piano, and is a talented artist. * Victor is emotionally absent due to the abuse he received from his father growing up. * When Fury took Victor to Marvel, he refused to be put up in Marvel apartments, not wanting to be around other people. This is the reason why Victor has his own house. * He's vegetarian Category:11.6 Category:Latveria Category:Dead Parents Category:LGBTQ Category:Wiccan Category:Agnostic